Ami and Zoicite
by jupitermoons
Summary: Ami's and Zoicite's romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I claim to own them.

"I'm your opponent, Zoicite!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she slid in front of the helpless victim Zoicite had knocked unconscious. Poised to take the powerless bystander's energy, Zoicite glared at her and smirked.

"Oh, really?" He said in a low, mocking tone. Mercury's glower further hardened. Zoicite stretched out his arms to full length and aimed his palms towards her preparing to deal her a fatal blow of black power. Mercury put her arms to her chest, ready to drop water at any moment.

"Mercury! Hang in there! We're here!" She heard her friends finally arriving at the scene. But they were too late. Zoicite and Mercury had both cast their attacks at the same time. Equally strong and equally matched, their attacks met with great force and momentarily blinded everyone witnessing the battle. Both Zoicite and Mercury were knocked to the ground by each other's assault. Before any of the Sailor Scouts could react, a bright blue light burst up from the earth encasing both Mercury and Zoicite in what seemed to be a transparent blue bubble. Everyone stared on helplessly as their listless bodies floated in these bubbles before they were both swiftly transported into space. The Sailor Senshi gasped in shock and disbelief as they watched the two disappear…

Blackness. Quiet. Deathly quiet. The bright blue earth set against a pure black backdrop. Serenity.

_Ami…Ami…Wake up…my love…_Ami's eyes slowly blinked open to this calling. A face from long ago attached to the voice lingered in her mind--a handsome face with green eyes and long, wavy reddish blonde hair. Zoicite's face. Ami startled into consciousness. She looked around and realized she had been stripped of her Sailor Uniform and now lay, naked, suspended above Earth. _Zoicite_, she thought, _Oh…my love…we were in love…and we almost destroyed each other…_her heart began to ache and she clutched her knees to her chest. A tear slide down her cheek.

"Ami…Ami…"she felt warm, strong arms embrace her folded body. She looked up and gazed deep into those same green eyes.

"Zoicite—I had no—I didn't remember. I couldn't even calculate—"She stammered, tears in her eyes, again. Zoicite's heart began to fill with familiar warmth. This woman, whom he had loved millennia ago; he still loved her deeply, passionately. Beryl had all but erased his past. Even still, his memory was soon flooded with recollections of his previous life. However, that no longer mattered. All that he cared for was Ami.

"Ami—haha…you always were calculating." He chuckled, "you cannot calculate love. I didn't even remember. How could we? Oh Ami…I am so sorry…"His smooth, deep voice trailed off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his long hair.

Their naked bodies entwined, they held each other for what they hoped would be an eternity. Ami, though, soon felt that time was of essence. She put her hands on Zoicite's cheeks and pulled his mouth to hers. With one hand entangled in her silky blue hair, Zoicite's fingers softly traced Ami's spine down the curve of her back. Placing his hand at the base of her spine, he firmly pulled her pelvis toward his own and their kiss grew feverish and hungry. They stayed in this intense embrace until Zoicite lightly pulled away from her.

"Ami," he whispered "I cannot go back to Earth with you…"

"What? Why?!" She gasped with alarm, "We've just found each other again. I love you! Why?!" Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and sorrow.

"Ami…our last blows to each other—the ones that brought us up here…you almost killed me" he chuckled, attempting to make light of it. He sighed, seeing she would have none of his humor, "…I have little life force left. I want you to take it and defeat Beryl." He said still holding her as she began to cry softly into his chest.

"No…" she whimpered. "Please don't do this…I'll heal you. Sailor Moon will help me heal you!" She looked into his eyes, pleading. He bit his quivering lip as he held back his own emotions.

"Ami. Be logical." He said harshly. She suddenly felt every bit of reason and rationale in her melt away.

"I can't do that! For once, I don't want to be logical!" She shouted as she drew her tiny fists up and pounded them against his chest with all her might. Still supporting her at her lower back, he reinforced his hold on her and grasped her even tighter. Grabbing both her wrists with his other hand he held them to his breast. Ami's body wilted and her head slumped forward, her hair casting a dark shadow over her face.

"Ami…I love you…with everything that I am. I promise, I will find a way back to you in this lifetime. But I cannot do that unless you and the others defeat Beryl. Please…please, take my life. Make yourself stronger. You have to be strong for Sailor Moon." He begged her in a gentle voice. She nodded in agreement and lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"You promise me…Zoicite, you'll find a way back to me." She searched his eyes for assurance. He smiled and replied, "Ami, I promise you, I will find you again in this lifetime." With that, they embraced in a passionate kiss once more—the kiss during which Zoicite transferred his remaining life force into Ami. With a burst of hot light their bodies were ripped apart. They reached their arms out to each other and called each other's names in desperation, but Ami was already hurdling back to earth in her blue bubble.

She reached Earth fully conscious wrapped in some kind of filmy celestial azure gauze. As the bubble daintily set her down on the ground, the scouts ran to her calling out for her.

"Ami! Are you alright?!" She felt Makoto shake her shoulders.

"Where's Zoicite? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?!" The other's shouted in a round. Ami touched Makoto's hands, still on her shoulders.

"Help me up, will you, Jupiter," she said in a small voice. Ami was able to stand, but the realizations, the memories and Zoicite's power seemed too much for her body and she soon collapsed in Makoto's steady grip.

Ami awakened again in her bedroom. The scouts sprawled around the room, sleeping. It was 2:oo a.m. and she felt exhausted. She opened the sliding door of her room and walked out onto the balcony, the cool breeze calming her nerves. She felt a small hand on her waist.

"You okay, girl?" Usagi asked. Ami looked at this future queen, envious for a moment that Mamoru was still a tangible force for Usagi. But Ami quickly pushed that out of her heart. She sighed.

"Usagi…"she began, "I didn't know it at the time, but Zoicite and I were once lovers." She admitted, bracing herself against her expectation for Usagi to double over backwards with shock and laughter. However, Usagi only glanced downward for a moment and then said, "I thought so…Mamoru is beginning to remember some things, as well…Ami, you and Zoicite will be reunited. I promise," she smiled sincerely. Suddenly, Ami felt the weight of the evening come crashing down. Usagi hugged her as she sagged to the floor silently sobbing.

"I promise, Ami." Usagi whispered. Ami felt safe in Usagi's grasp and soon became at ease.

Two months pass, the battle against Queen Beryl has taken place and the Scouts have regained their memories preparing to fight a second round of enemies.

_A month has passed since we defeated Beryl…and still no sign of Zoicite_, Ami thought gloomily as she sat on a bench in Ueno Park. Her big, round framed glasses rested on the tip of her nose as she pretended to be reading her Organic Chemistry textbook. Suddenly, she slapped the book closed and clutched it to her chest. She gazed up into the sky as if searching for some sign of him. _This hurts_, she admitted to herself, _This hurts and I cannot reason through it_. She abruptly stood to begin the journey home. She would skip the metro today and walk back to her apartment. Ami slipped her book into her messenger bag and slung it across her back. She sighed and looked around the park once more, as if expecting him to pop out of the bushes. _I've really got to concentrate_, she told herself sternly, _I am not Usagi or Minako—boys don't make me unfocused!_ With that she promptly headed home.

"Ami! Ami!" She heard Minako's and Rei's voices calling out to her. She turned to greet them.

"Hey, you two!" She said warmly. Minako and Rei caught up to Ami and immediately began tugging at her arms.

"Ami, you've got to come to the shrine right now!" Minako and Rei were both gasping for breath, "C'mon!" They pulled Ami and all three of them began running towards Rei's shrine.

"What is it?! Is Usagi in trouble?" Ami questioned frantically as they bolted up the streets.

"Just—C'mon! Hurry!" Rei shouted and began running faster. They finally reached the stairs to walk up to the grounds when Minako promptly halted Ami. She began fixing Ami's hair as Rei pulled her skirts smooth.

"Girls! What is this about?!" Ami demanded as she looked up to the torii guarding the shrine's entrance. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Running down the stairs was Zoicite, dressed in Mamoru's civilian clothes, no less. Minako and Rei stood on either side of Ami as Zoicite ran up to her and scooped her up by the waist and swung her around. She began laughing, but tears streamed down her face. He slowly set her down on the ground, but their hold on each other only strengthen. She felt his chest jerk and he pulled away from her and met her teary gaze with his own.

"I missed you" he choked. She drew his face to hers and they began kissing zealously while the girls cheered and looked on. Ami pulled her lips away from Zoicite long enough to look back at everyone and say sheepishly, "I think I won't be able to make it to study group today, girls". They all laughed and waved good-bye as Zoicite and Ami walked down the street arms tightly wrapped around each other's waists.


	2. Chapter 2

Ami clutched Zoicite as they walked down the street to her home. He seemed to be leaning heavily against her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He looked down at her big indigo eyes and smiled at her inquiry.

"I'm still weak, I suppose," he answered.

"We can slow down if you need too," Ami suggested, putting her hand upon his chest to help steady him. He nodded in acceptance. Although it took time, they eventually made it back to Ami's apartment. As they stood in front of the door, she searched for her keys in her bag. Pulling them out with a nervous hand, she attempted to unlock the door. Her fingers were trembling so much that she missed the keyhole twice. Zoicite pressed his body against her back and wrapped himself around her cupping her hand in his.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked softly. He helped guide the key into the door and unlock it. They walked into the apartment and Ami shut the door quietly. She paused for a moment, one hand on the door handle and one hand touching her mouth. She looked at him.

"I suppose I'm just full of emotion…so many memories have returned to me. It's difficult to process everything. And now, you've finally come back…hmm…I couldn't be happier." She said. Zoicite moved to embrace her, but his strength suddenly failed him. He doubled over but steadied himself on a counter ledge, as the room seemed to spin.

"Zoicite!" Ami yelled as she went to help him. She swiftly led him to her bed and laid him down. Slipping off his shoes and socks, she knelt beside his prostrate body.

"How embarrassing!" He laughed quietly.

"Don't be silly," she said, stroking the hair back from his pale face, "You've been though a lot. You need to rest. Are you hungry? I'll make you something," without waiting for his reply, Ami stood up and left the room. Zoicite watched on as her slim body vanished into the kitchen. He fell fast asleep, admiring her disappearing figure…

Eager to get Zoicite's strength back up, Ami had a one-track mind. _Sandwiches_. She began putting together a sandwich with plenty of protein and other healthy ingredients that should theoretically rebuild his new human enzymes and keep him strong. She was fairly certain that Zoicite's new human body was causing him stress as he'd formerly been filled with dark power. It would take him some time to get used to being human. She placed the last piece of bread on her creation and poured him some vegetable juice. Padding into her bedroom, she saw he was peacefully deep in sleep. Tenderly placing the sandwiches and juice on the bedside table, she trod over to the blinds and pulled them shut to block out the setting sun's rays. Zoicite stirred slightly. Ami sat on the bed beside him and stroked his hair gently. She smiled as she looked on his angelic sleeping face. He had such a handsome face of a young man of 23 or 24. She lightly placed a kiss on his forehead. She looked back fondly once more on his sleeping image before silently shutting the door and leaving him to rest, unable to repress a feeling of utter contentment. With her Organic Chemistry book, she curled up at one end of the couch in the living space.

Although her eyes were reading the text, her mind wandered to the previous Silver Millennium, when she and Zoicite had first fallen in love. Princess Serenity had escaped to earth to be with Endymion for the hundredth time and this time Princess Mercury was dispatched to bring her back. Upon landing in front of Earth's palace, she had sternly stomped into the greeting hall demanding to be led to Princess Serenity. It just so happened that Zoicite, Endymion's general, had been guarding the palace entrance that morning. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was in trouble. Her blue hair sparkled in the sunlight and her eyes were deeper than any ocean. Her petite figure had stood in front of him with her hands on her hips insisting that he tell her where the Prince and Princess were. Stunned by her beauty, Zoicite had stammered something about the palace gardens, but she had already started walking that way. Shaking himself from her enchantment he stumbled after her.

"Wait! Miss! You're prohibited from—"She turned around sharply to meet his gaze.

With her most authoritative tone, she retorted, "Do you realize you are harboring a royal member of the Silver Millennium? That violates code 276 of section IV under the Moon/Earth Treatise of the Silver Millennium. You could be charged with treason and the harboring of a royal family member, which would result in severe—" she was suddenly cut short by a stifled giggle.

"Mercury!" Serenity squealed, "Have you come to bring me home, again?" She emerged from behind a marble pillar with the young Endymion holding her hand. Zoicite was still standing there staring with his mouth slightly ajar at Mercury.

"Uh…Zoicite, weren't you on guard duty?" asked Endymion quizzically as he read Zoicite's face. He knew Zoicite's heart had been captured by the Princess of Mercury.

"Oh! Yessir! I-I-She just—"he began stammering to cover his behind. Serenity burst out in laughter. Zoicite's face turned a shade of red not even Mars could have conjured.

"It's alright," Endymion laid a hand on his general's shoulder.

"Have you two been formally introduced?" He asked, joining Mercury and Zoicite's hands, "Princess, this is my general Zoicite. Zoicite, this is the Princess of Mercury," Endymion pronounced. Serenity and Endymion witnessed a sudden blossom of affection between Mercury and Zoicite. From there on out, the two had been inseparable and fallen madly in love. But once Beryl had infiltrated Earth and Endymion needed his generals, their love was torn apart. Queen Serenity was unable to successfully rescue Endymion's general's bodies before Beryl captured and corrupted them.

Ami was reflecting upon this past memory when she heard the sheets rustling in the bedroom. Zoicite appeared in the doorway as she put her book down. He smiled lazily at her and rubbed his eyes.

"Doing some reading?" He asked, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Yeah, just some light studying," she answered leaning back into his chest.

"Mmhm…chemistry…light reading…" he murmured.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ami asked.

"Yes, thank you for the sandwich and juice," he smiled, kissing her cheek. It was now late into the evening, but Zoicite and Ami both seemed to be wide-awake. Before he knew it, Zoicite felt Ami's hand slink around his waist under his shirt. They turned to look into each other's eyes. Zoicite suddenly felt the most intense passionate urges for Ami. He roughly grabbed her and carried her into the bedroom. She giggled, clutching his neck tightly and began kissing him feverishly. Gently, he laid her delicate body on the bed and straddled her. His long, slender fingers nimbly unbuttoned her shirt and he slid it off her shoulders and tossed it to the ground. She hadn't been wearing a support, so her bare porcelain skin seemed to glow in the dark of the bedroom. He sat back for a moment trying to memorize her immense beauty. She let him look for a moment, but soon felt the need to remove his clothes. She began tearing at his shirt and succeeded in pulling it off and flinging it aside. She then unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor. Zoicite gently undressed her from the waist down. He wanted to try and memorize her entire body so as to never again forget his only true love. Her beauty seemed to penetrate the darkness. At last, both were nude for each other. Ami pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands in his light locks of hair. She raised her face to meet him and pushed her lips against his. His soft tongue entered her mouth and he kissed her deeply, tasting her. He moaned as they kissed and he felt her press her body up against his own. His body had awakened long before this kiss, but now, her little noises and small movements made him almost crazy with lust. He felt as if hundreds of years of lost time had to be made up very quickly. He had to be one with her.

Zoicite pulled away from her mouth and kissed her cheek and then her neck. He kissed her collarbone and down her chest to her supple breasts. He lightly flicked his tongue over her firm nipple as he caressed her side down to her inner thigh. All the while, she watched him and kept her hands tangled in his beautiful hair. He rested his head against her breast and ran his fingers across her slight body.

"Mmm…Zoicite…"she whispered. He looked up at her. She placed her hand on his arm to guide him up to her. He was still between her legs and he felt her hand encircle his erect member and guide it to her entrance. They never broke eye contact as he slowly entered into her, inch by inch. She never even flinched, even though the pain was intense for this body was virginal. Her walls closed tightly around his own virginity and he gasped in ecstasy. He gradually lowered his body to hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her frame. Again, she enveloped his body with her legs and he suddenly felt entirely safe and secure inside of her. They lay still for moments until Ami rasped, "Zoicite, make love to me". He smiled and kissed her passionately as he began to slowly move in and out of her. Her wetness surrounded him as he filled her up. The more moist she became the deeper he thrust himself inside of her. Breathing quickly, they lost their kiss and only held tightly to each other as they pushed and pulled into each other. Zoicite hoisted himself up to give his body better leverage and he gazed down at Ami as he pumped in and out of her. She threw her head to the side and her hair, wet with their sweat, stuck to her face in lines of blue and navy. His own hair was dripping with sweat and sticking to his skin as well. She moaned and whimpered loudly with every movement. Ami grabbed at his muscular arms and back, tearing at him, clutching him when the feelings became intense.

"Ahmmm, Zoicite!" She screamed as her body tensed up and her inner walls pressed tightly against him creating the most intense pleasure he had ever know. Her body arched and she clutched his arms as her entirety shook with orgasm. His arms began to give way and he exploded inside of her gasping her name.

"Ami! Ami…ah!" His body collapsed and he felt momentarily drained in the most wonderful way. Their bodies glistened with each other's sweat. Out of breath, he rested his head upon her rapidly rising and falling chest. They lay still like that until their breathing calmed.

When she felt his breath return to a more normal pace, Ami tugged at him to bring his lips to hers. He pulled himself up to her and propped his head up with his elbow. He nestled his nose against her cooled neck behind her ear and whispered, "I love you". To which she responded by smiling and snuggling up against him wrapping his masculine arms around her. She laced her legs with his and kissed his skin.

"I love you," she murmured as they drifted off to sleep.

They made love several more times that night and each time, it seemed that Zoicite's strength seemed to only grow.


End file.
